De caramelos y limones
by Kary-chan
Summary: Pequeños drabbles que estoy haciendo para un reto que se llama treinta vicios. El titulo es por que hay o habra algunos muy dulces y otros muy agrios, no por que vaya a haber lemon. Todos son 01x02 o sease HeeroxDuo Sobre advertencia no hay engaños.
1. Límite

Límite

Sabía que lo único que nunca había llegado a un límite total era la paciencia… como Soldado Perfecto debía mantenerse calmo siempre ante cualquier situación… Sabía que la paciencia era lo único que nunca debía llevar mas allá de los límites… y hasta ahora lo controlaba bastante bien…

Hasta que conoció esa voz… esa voz que siempre terminaba por hacer que ese pequeño auto control sobre su paciencia comenzara a acercarse al tan preciado limite…

Cuantas horas llevaba hablando sobre la discusión que había tenido con Wufei hacia rato?.. No lo recordaba, pero ya se estaba hartando… y sobre todo tenia unas grandísimas ganas de patear a Wufei, quizás por que el había sido el causante de que Duo se quejara tanto.. o quizás solo por que había hecho molestar al trenzado.

-Pero en fin… se fue después de que le volviera a re..- pero Duo se cayó de repente al ver que el ceño de Heero se había fruncido demasiado en esos últimos diez minutos… sabia que aunque tuviera la mirada perdida Heero le estaba escuchando.. pero que estuviera reaccionando quería decir que enserio le estaba poniendo atención.. cosa que en verdad le sorprendía… mucho.

Heero ni notó que el parloteo de Duo había dejado de llenar la pequeña habitación en la que estaban pues hacia rato se había levantado para acercarse al joven de ojos violetas.

Solo el era capaz de hacerle perder la paciencia… y solo Heero mismo sabia el método para recuperarla y también hacer callar a Duo.

Sus labios rozaron a los de Duo como siempre, al principio tímidos pero ya después con mas confianza, con mas cariño; el trenzando se sonrió correspondiéndole pronto al beso.

Al Soldado Perfecto no le importaba que fuera Duo quien le hiciera ver que podía sobrepasar algunos límites sin que pasara nada malo.


	2. Sumisión

Sumisión

En épocas de guerra no hay mucho de donde escoger en verdad… todo tu camino se divide en dos caminos: triunfar o morir… y quizás un camino que esta ahí, aunque invisible, el de rendirse…

Por supuesto alguien que pelea por sus ideales preferirá morir a manos del enemigo que rendirse… o incluso asesinar o suicidarse solo por no darle el gane al bando enemigo. Ante este escenario cualquiera pensaría que es obligatorio someterse a las reglas de la guerra mas Duo Maxwell no se sometía a nada… cuando se había visto que la muerte inclinara la cabeza ante alguien…

Obviamente la muerte no había conocido a Heero Yuy.. pero El Dios de la Muerte si que lo había conocido… Oh sí… Heero Yuy era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía hacer que Duo Maxwell inclinara la cabeza y se sometiera…

Claro que ganar una discusión y dejarlo con la boca cerrada era una gran muestra de sumisión según Heero… y según Duo.


	3. Dolor

Dolor

Hay diferentes tipos de dolores, como también diferentes tipos de curas. Una pequeña cortada se puede arreglar con un curita.. o también con un suave beso en la herida.

Un dolor de estomago se puede curar con una pastilla, o también con un mimo de una persona querida.

Cuando Duo se hace daño en algún accidente (que parece un imán para estos) Heero sabe perfectamente con que medicamento puede curarlo… lo que Heero ignora es que lo que hace sentir de inmediato bien a Duo es que el le de un beso después de cada pastilla.

Pero y el dolor del corazón… hay pastillas para eso?.. hay curitas?... No, no las hay… Tampoco Heero sabe que cada vez que sale en misión el corazón de Duo duele demasiado.. y tampoco sabe que ese dolor se cura cada vez que el regresa y lo envuelve en sus brazos…

Para cada dolor… hay diferente tipo de cura.


	4. Mordaza

Mordaza

Había sido su ultima opción.. no le había dejado otra alternativa, eso era lo que le había dicho Heero antes de agarrar su corbata y amarrársela muy bien en la boca…

Ahora Duo lo miraba con ojitos llorosos, casi suplicantes, pero Heero parecía no prestarle atención mientras tenia fija su mirada azul-cobalto en aquella maldita pantalla… Que sorprendentemente no era la de su laptop sino la del televisor…

Y es que hacia solo diez minutos Heero había llegado a sentarse junto a el, arrebatándole el control remoto… Duo no le tomo importancia últimamente Heero había agarrado un cierto gusto por un programa policíaco que daban a esa hora, por el eso estaba bien podía disfrutar de un momento sentado (bastante acaramelado) al lado de Heero…

Claro que Heero no podía ver a gusto su programa por que… Duo no había entendido que solo hablara en los comerciales… así que, la última alternativa había sido ponerle una mordaza…

Por eso ahora Duo veía con esos ojos a su koi… ya había aprendido una cosa.. dejar a Heero ver CSI en paz… aunque su mentecita estaba maquinando que esa noche seria Heero quien tuviera la mordaza puesta.


	5. Deseo

Deseo

Es fácil caer ante algún deseo, sobre todo cuando este te causa tan gran satisfacción mientras lo cumples y aun después te deja el buen sabor de boca.

El sabor dulzón aun recorría por todo su paladar, era por eso que sus labios se curveaban en aquella sonrisa tan propia de un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura.. En cierta forma si había sido una travesura la que había hecho, pero tenia excusa en verdad!!!

El deseo había sido grandísimo… por eso no lo había dudado ni un solo momento.. por eso su lengua recorrió de nuevo sus labios para atrapar aun algo del sabor que se había quedado en ellos…

El sabor dulce del helado era lo mejor del mundo… aun mas si pensaba que en tan solo cinco segundos ese sabor se complementaria con su segundo favor favorito en todo el universo… por que justo en ese instante Duo miraba a Heero con esa sonrisa de travesura.

En cinco segundos Duo besara a Heero, y este tendrá también en los labios el delicioso sabor del deseo.


	6. Infierno

29.- Infierno

Lleva esperando horas frente a ese teléfono celular que descansa sobre la cama… lleva horas dando vueltas y vueltas ahí mismo que casi esta seguro dejara su huella al desgastar el piso…

Pero ese teléfono no suena.. quiere que suene!!.. Lo toma entre sus manos y lo sacude, como si con eso el aparato lo fuera a obedecer. Él ha prometido llamar, pero no ha cumplido su promesa... y lo desespera tanto!... Vuelve a pasearse de un lado a otro, mirando penetrantemente al celular... casi deseando tener poderes psíquicos para que suene por fin...

Cansado suspira y se deja caer en la cama... que el tonto de Heero no entiende que cuando dejan de verse por un largo tiempo el empieza a crear una especie de necesidad por escuchar su voz?... simplemente con escucharlo se le quitarían esas ansias que desde hace dos días (por que ya llevan dos semanas sin verse) se le había clavado en el corazón...

Por fin, con un repiqueteo que le hace saltar el corazón y dar un respingo, el teléfono suena.. lo toma con rapidez... pero aquella voz no hace que su corazón se calme.. sólo hace que suene más a prisa cuando, con voz seria, Heero le dice "te extrañé..."

Al menos.. el infierno de esperar por escuchar esa voz ser había terminado...


End file.
